First Kiss?
by Blabsey91001
Summary: Em is on the set of STM, and has a major problem. She’s sixteen and has never been kissed! So what does she do when she has a kissing scene? Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is probably going to be really short, like, maybe about five chapters, that's it. I got the idea when I was watching she's the man, and I thought of Jesse or Zac saying how Kay Panabaker had her first kiss on camera on Summerland, and I thought of this. It was going to be a 3-shot, but I couldn't finish it that short. So yeah.

Summary: Em is on the set of STM, and has a major problem. She's sixteen and has never been kissed! So what does she do when she has a kissing scene?

Disclaimer: I do not own she's the man, or any of the actors or actresses. I own only the plot and the characters I make up.

I was on the set for my new movie, She's the Man. I was Eunice, who is a geeky girl with a retainer and mouth piece. Yeah, I know. The mouthpiece made me gag, but it was worth it. I got to act alongside Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum! Oh, by the way, my name's Emily. But there was one scene that was bugging me, so I was sitting on the field near the school we were using as a set. _I'll ask Amanda for advice! She'll be able to help, I mean, she's been in so many movies._ I saw her walking across the field.

"Hey Amanda! Wait up!" I called, and ran towards her. She turned around.

"Oh, Hey Baby Em! What's up?" She said. Everyone called me Baby Em because I was the youngest person on set; I'm only sixteen. We started walking again.

"Um, well, you know how there's the kissing scene at the end between me and Brandon?" she nodded.

"Oh, you're afraid Zac's going to get mad at you?" She said knowingly. Zac's my boyfriend. (No, not Zac Efron.) He is so hot, and sweet, and caring, and, OK, I'll stop.

"No, I wish. It's because, well," I leaned iinto her ear and whispered, "It'll be my first kiss."

"Oh. Oh. Sweet Sixteen never been kissed?" She asked.

"Don't remind me." I muttered darkly.

"Sorry. It's okay. Yeah, it'll be really hard if it's your first kiss, but think of it his way, at least he's cute and pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know, but still. I'm really nervous."

"I know. Hey, I'll try and think of ways to help. Oh, by the way, want to come shopping with me, Laura, and Alex? We're going to Pacific." My eyes lit up. Pacific Centre is this absolutely **GINORMOUS **mall. It's over three blocks long!

"Sure! It'll get the stuff out of my head."

"Great. We're leaving in ten minutes. Meet me at my car. See ya!"

"Bye!" talking to Amanda had made me feel a lot better. I decided to kill time by calling Zac. Right now, he should be in his car on the way home from school. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey! I miss you."

"Hey babe. Me too. I might be able to come visit over spring break."

"Oh my god! That'd be awesome!" I got up and started walking to the parking lot. We talked and talked.

Amanda's POV 

I left Baby Em to get Laura and Alex. I tried to think of ways to help, but couldn't think of any, so I decided to get help from Laura and Alex. I found them and told the story on the way to the car.

"But don't tell her I told you. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to." I said hurridly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll think about it and get back to you." Laura said.We reached my car and saw Em walking towards us in the distance. I waved to her. She nodded and kept talking on her phone as she walked towards us.

"She's talking to Zac." I said.

"How do you know?" asked Laura.

"Look how happy she is. She was only this happy when Zac was with her last month remember?"

"Oh yeah. You're right." She said. "Oh my god. That's the answer." Alex and I stared at her blankly. "We'll get Zac to come here, she'll have her first kiss with Zac, and then he'll calm her nerves. I'm such a genius." I thought about it, trying to find something bad, there wasn't anything bad. I high-fived Laura. Em reached us.

"Guess what guys! Zac might be able to come on set to visit next week! It's his spring break!" she exclaimed. Laura smirked at me.

"Oh my god! That's great!" And it was.

Em's POV 

We went to Pacific Centre and had so much fun. We tried on so many outfits and bought so much stuff. I spent like five hundred dollars! Oopsies. Oh, well, I'll just take it off of the oney my parents are gicing me from my movie money. The paparazzi was following us into the mall, but then Amanda's and Laura's scared them off. (hehe. It was funny.) We piled back into amanda's car (Which by the way, is awesome. It's an escalade, hot pink, and has BOSE surround sound.) and drove back to the hotel. We walked slowly down the hallway to our rooms, talking and laughing. Then Channing stuck his head out of his door and saw Amanda. He smiled.

"Hey babe." He said. (He's dating Amanda.)**(This is true. He dated Amanda Bynes but then they broke up.) **Then he saw our bags. "You went shopping," He said disparingly, "Again?"

"Yup." She gave him her bags and a kiss. "Thank you for carrying these to my room. I'll see you later." He grumbled. We lughed.

'Girl, that boy is so whipped." I said.

"I know. Don't you love it." Amanda replied. She smiled. "Good night guys! See you tommorow!" We all went into our rooms and went to bed.

**Amanda's POV**

When I got in my room, I called Zac.

'Hello?"

"Hey Zac! It's Amanda. Bynes."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Um, well, see, Em has this kissing scene at the end of the movie, that we're filming next week, and she's really nervous cuz, well, I don't know if she's told you, but, um, sweet sixteen never been kissed."

"So it's gonna ber her first kiss? On screen?"

"Yup."

"Oooh, that's gotta suck. Is there anything I can do?"

"Um, actually, Yeah, there is." I explained the plan to him. "I'll pay for the ticket and the hotel. Unless you're sharing a room with Em."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Besides, its my money, and I don't want you to have to pay for smething I'm asking you to do."

"Okay. Thanks. So um, I'll get the ticket, print them out, and leave on Saturday. I can't believe I'm leaving in three days."

"Oh, and you might want to tell your 'rents."

"Oh yeah. Okay, I'll call you back tommorow with the info. See you Saturday. Bye!"

"Bye Zac! You're a lifesaver."

"That's what they say!"

**AN: So, this is my first fic outside of HSM. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R!!!**


	2. Important AN!

AN: I need to put two of my stories on hiatus, because I might be getting another one. Please tell me which story you like the best, because I want to finish the story I'm getting asap. I'm sorry!!!!

3 Blabsey91001


End file.
